(a) Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a thin film transistor (“TFT”) is used as a switching element for independently driving a pixel within a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display. The flat panel display includes a display panel such as a thin film transistor array panel. The thin film transistor array panel includes the thin film transistor, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, a gate line transferring a gate signal to the thin film transistor, a data line transferring a data signal to the thin film transistor, and the like.
The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode connected with the gate line and receiving the gate signal, a semiconductor layer on the gate electrode, a source electrode on the semiconductor layer and connected with the data line to receive the data signal, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode and connected with the pixel electrode. The gate line, the gate electrode, the data line, the source electrode, the drain electrode, and the like are configured as metal wires.